goldenageaeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Factions main characteristics and info. Knights Templar (Offense)= ='Knights Templar' Force characteristics: Troops Strength (Offensive) '= Knights Templar is the faction which focuses on battle. Player who choose this faction will receive more troop’s attack power (but also consume more population) and ability to train more troops than any other. Moreover, their infantry and mage have a bit more attack power than other factions. 'Knights Templar's castle Special Buildings: Templar's Arena which boost troops production 'Knights Templar 's troops' Templar Swordsmen.png|Templar Swordsmen (Offensive Infantry)|linktext=Templar Swordsmen Templar Crusader.png|Templar Crusaders (Offensive Infantry)|linktext=Templar Crusaders Templar Dragon Archer.png|Templar Dragon Archer (Defensive Archer)|linktext=Templar Dragon Archer Templar Cranequinier.png|Templar Cranequinier (Offensive Archer)|linktext=Templar Cranequinier Templar Wind Wings.png|Templar Wind-Wings (Offensive Cavarly)|linktext=Templar Wind-Wings Templar Templar.png|Templar Templar (Defensive Cavalry)|linktext=Templar Templar Templar Disciple of Holy Spirit.png|Templar Disciple of Holy Spirit (Offensive Mage)|linktext=Templar Disciple of Holy Spirit Templar_Black Cloak Monk.png|Templar Black-Cloak Monk (Defensive Mage)|linktext=Templar Black-Cloak Monk |-| Ibero Alliance (Defense)= ='Ibero Alliance' Force characteristics : Castle Defense (Defensive)= Ibero Alliance has a great characteristic of science. Their advanced technologies allow them to build the strong fortress and fortified wall. Their towers and traps are also very effective. Although this faction focuses on defense, don’t underestimate their aggression because their cavalry have good attack power and speed as their main features. 'Ibero Alliance 's castle' Special Buildings: Sage's house which provide defense technology 'Ibero Alliance 's troops' Ibero Pikeman.png|Ibero Pikemen (Defensive Infantry)|linktext=Ibero Pikemen Ibero Hunter.png|Ibero Hunters (Offensive Archer)|linktext=Ibero Hunters Ibero Spearmen.png|Ibero Spearmen (Defensive Archer)|linktext=Ibero Spearmen Ibero Hussites.png|Ibero Hussites (Offensive Cavalry)|linktext=Ibero Hussites Ibero_Scorpion.png|Ibero Scorpion (Offensive Cavalry)|linktext=Ibero Scorpion Ibero Lanceman.png|Ibero Lancemen (Defensive Cavalry)|linktext=Ibero Lancemen Ibero Sage.png|Ibero Sage (Offensive Mage)|linktext=Ibero Sage Ibero Garland Warlock.png|Ibero Garland Warlock (Defensive Mage)|linktext=Ibero Garland Warlock |-| Rhine Commerce Guild (Production)= ='Rhine Commerce Guild Force characteristics: Increased Resource Output (Production)'= This trader faction focused on resource production. With the help of the 4 guilds in their town, Rhine Commerce Guild has great resource production rates per hour than other faction. They can also trade resource with other player more efficiency. Although they are not good at fighting, they can upgrade buildings and train troops quickly because of their high rates of production. ''' ' '''Rhine Commerce Guild 's castle' Special Buildings: 4 guilds which increase production rates 'Rhine Commerce Guild 's troops' Rhine Gladiator.png|Rhine Gladiator (Offensive Infantry)|linktext=Rhine Gladiator Rhine Shieldmen.png|Rhine Shieldmen (Defensive Infantry)|linktext=Rhine Shieldmen Rhine Archer.png|Rhine Rhine Archer (Offensive Archer)|linktext=Rhine Rhine Archer Rhine Crossbow.png|Rhine Crossbow (Defensive Archer)|linktext=Rhine Crossbow Rhine Ranger.png|Rhine Ranger (Offensive Cavalry)|linktext=Rhine Ranger Rhine Guards.png|Rhine Guards (Defensive Cavalry)|linktext=Rhine Guards Rhine Alchemist.png|Rhine Alchemist (Offensive Mage)|linktext=Rhine Alchemist Rhine Holy Sister.png|Rhine Holy Sister (Defensive Mage)|linktext=Rhine Holy Sister The game system will arrange the balance for each faction and will affect the gameplay in the future. For example, Rhine’s high production rate allows them to quickly expand their town and have enough resources to train troops at the beginning. But at the middle of the game, they are quite adverse to Knights Templar and Ibero Alliance which focus on fighting. Special thanks: Info and building images to - Bangojango Units images to - Zwelivelle - Hollows Alliance - Warlord Server Mjsh83 05:31, September 10, 2012 (UTC)